


Cas is Fine

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is completely fine I tell you, Coda, Crack, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e10 The Devil Is In The Details, Everything is under control and super fine, Gen, What can possibly go wrong with the deal with the Devil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer possesed Cas but Cas is fine. Cas is expert at sharing his headspace with powerful entities after Hallucifer, Leviathans and Naomi. Cas is totally chillaxing with his memory Netflix while Lucifer is trying to be obnoxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Fine

"This isn't really what I hoped for."

"What did you hope for?" Cas asked, his eyes glued to the television. He'd rather not respond at all -- Jenny, after thirteen years of amnesia was finally remembering who Regina was, and the dramatic swell of orchestral music meant that this was _important_ \-- but Lucifer tended to get more annoying the more he was ignored. 

"Torturing you, for one," Lucifer said as he plopped himself down on the couch. He reached for popcorn bowl on Cas's lap and obnoxiously plucked one into his mouth. "Then again, you're already torturing yourself with this terrible show."

"It's not that bad."

Lucifer raised his brow. "What do you call it when every character in the show has gone through an amnesiac arc to cover up the many and varied plot holes? It's bad."

"I like it," Cas said decisively, his manner akin to that of a dictator. He was the one with the remote control, after all. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the screen now featuring tearful embrace between Jenny and Regina. The screen stayed the same no matter how baleful his glare became. 

"Why can't I change the channel? You said yes," Lucifer said petulantly.

"Only for you to use my vessel," Cas retorted. "Not to get inside my head and manipulate my perception and memory."

"It's the same thing."

"It's not. Angels are not their vessels."

"But they're connected to one another."

"It's easier for me to erract barriers than humans can."

"I outrank you."

"And I once hosted bunch of Leviathans," Cas said dryly. "You can say I got used to sharing my place with powerful entities."

"No one gets used to that."

"How many possesed angels have you met?"

Lucifer resentfully shoved popcorn into his mouth. Castiel was frustratingly blasé when Lucifer prodded him about his past sins. _I feel guilty but I don't have to defend myself to you. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. If Sam and Dean share your opinion about me? Then I might as well make morbid jokes to you. Not like things will change until the Darkness is gone._ Where was that conflicted mess of an angel he saw before? Lucifer wiped his greasy hand on Castiel's clothes, but the little angel simply made his clothes clean again. His stay here was becoming decisively less fun.

"You know, I could still say all kind of things to Dean. Maybe confess on your pathetic behalf," Lucifer threatened. "I'm in control of your body."

Cas thought Lucifer was losing his touch. How could he have thought that Cas wouldn't be prepared for this? It wasn't like every angel, demon, and monster hadn't tried to use his feelings for Dean against him.

Evenly Cas said, "And I can still spoil the ending of this show to you."

Lucifer paused. "I don't like this show."

"You like not liking this show and you like my commentary on it," Cas pointed out. "I assure you, I can be extremely good at sucking the fun out of everything."

"I'm the only one who can physically watch new episodes. I can also spoil you."

Cas shrugged. "I don't mind spoilers." He really didn't. Metatron dumping all kinds of pop culture information into his head hadn't deemed his joy in watching movies and shows.

Lucifer made an unhappy noise and thumped his back against the couch. He crossed his arms.

"Well?" Lucifer said. "Where is your famed commentary now?"

Cas obliged him. He could be a gracious winner unlike certain archangels.


End file.
